


American Sourwolf

by laurnin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurnin/pseuds/laurnin
Summary: “What’s up daddio?” Stiles greeter cheerily, his fingers flying over the keyboard of his laptop.“Stiles.”Stiles’s fingers froze and his eyes darted to the caller ID. Definitely his dad. But why would Parrish be calling him from his dad’s phone?Stiles lifted the phone with numb fingers and switched off the speakerphone before holding it up to his ear. “Parrish.”Then Lydia was screaming. Not just any scream but the scream of a banshee. Stiles heard his chair clatter to the floor before he had even realised his he had stood up. Tears were streaming down her face, a shaking hand pressed to her mouth, wides eyes pinned to Stiles.Stiles shook his head of the memory and dropped to the floor, sinking into another set of push ups eyes never leaving the blue pair that stared back at him. Smirked really. Because when was Peter Hale not smirking.AKA. The fic where Stiles is an escort and gets called to do a gig at the Hales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started another fic. That I am totally not abandoning, but I recently broke up with my bf and heterosexual happiness isn't a thing that makes me happy anymore :)
> 
> But I watched American Assassin today and an episode of Castle and that is what this fic is born from :3
> 
> Will update tags and what not as we go!!

_ Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. _

Stiles kept his eyes trained on the blue pair staring at him from the picture he had printed. Imagined pain twisting in them until they finally dulled with death with each pull up. It had been 6 months and 17 days since he had gotten the call. He’d been sitting at a cafe on campus, books laid out before him, typing away at his thesis, waiting for Lydia to get their coffee order from the over crowded cafe. The familiar ringtone, that he would answer even if he was in the middle of sex, rang out mid sentence and Stiles thumbed the answer button.

“What’s up daddio?” Stiles greeter cheerily, his fingers flying over the keyboard of his laptop.

“Stiles.”

Stiles’s fingers froze and his eyes darted to the caller ID. Definitely his dad. But why would Parrish be calling him from his dad’s phone?

Stiles lifted the phone with numb fingers and switched off the speakerphone before holding it up to his ear. “Parrish.”

Then Lydia was screaming. Not just any scream but the scream of a banshee. Stiles heard his chair clatter to the floor before he had even realised his he had stood up. Tears were streaming down her face, a shaking hand pressed to her mouth, wides eyes pinned to Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head of the memory and dropped to the floor, sinking into another set of push ups eyes never leaving the blue pair that stared back at him. Smirked really. Because when was Peter Hale not smirking. 

 

“Good morning Mr. Stilinski.” 

Stiles nodded with a thin lipped smile at the blonde before using the key card clipped to his hip to buzz himself into the building. Fish nets. That is what greeted him. Right in the fucking face. Stiles snatched them quickly and glared down at them as if they had insulted his mother. Who was dead. 

“Oh I am so sorry Stiles,” A blonde came sashaying over, black pumps clicking across the hardwood floor, dressed in nothing but a bra and panties, “Damn things have a mind of her own.”

“All good Erica.” Stiles muttered, handing the tiny wad of fabric over to the blonde's expectant hand. 

Erica took the fabric gratefully and placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder to balance as she slipped them on over her heels, “Have you heard? We booked the Hale’s tonight.”

Stiles’s head whipped around, “Excuse me.” His body flushed with adrenaline. This is what he had been waiting for.

Erica rolled her eyes as she released her hold on his shoulder, “You know the Hales. Number one law firm. Fancy Shmancy. Derek Hale, hot shot new alpha.”

“Oh yea I think I’ve heard of them.” Stiles’s muttered before breaking away and slipping into his changing room. Once safely locked inside he pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the door, forcing slow and even breaths in and out of his nose. This was the  _ exact  _ moment that he had been waiting for. All the months of preparation and money spent on wolf pheromones. Sure Stiles was an Omega but he was no werewolf and the highest profile escort agency, the  _ only _ escort agency that the Hales used, was werewolf only. So Stiles played the part. He had some fangs surgically placed in his mouth that he could activate with the flick of his tongue and color changing contacts that flashed gold when he created friction by blinking rapidly. All of this to get close to Peter Hale. 

Stiles turned on a heel and unzipped the duffel he brought with him to work everyday. The facility had a closet that he kept all of his suits in but the duffle was filled to the brim with an assortment of weapons that he could hide easily beneath his suit. Stiles removed a pressurized mountain ash gun and strapped it to the inside of his wrist. He stooped and strapped a knife to the inside of his thigh and the one to the other side. He lifted the thin holster that his dad used to wear and ran his thumb over the worn leather. It was creased and well worn and carried the heavy scent of his dad. Stiles pressed his nose to the leather and breathed deeply, his mind whirling with memories of watching his dad strap on the piece before leaving for work. Giving his mom and then the top of his head a kiss. Stiles's fingers curled around the fabric, his knuckles turning white, his jaw tightened until it was painful.

_ Tonight dad. Tonight I will avenge you. _

Then he strapped the holster on and turned to his closet to pick out the sharpest suit he had. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! So I am not sure what the chapter posting schedule is going to be, or if there even is going to be one! It's all going to depend on how this fic rides out and where it takes us :))
> 
> Also I added at the beginning of the chapter just what Stiles was going to train physically....

  

 

 

\---

30 minutes later Stiles was dressed in head to toe black, save for the red tie that he was currently straightening. He gave his appearance a once over and twisted this way and that to make sure none of his weapons showed beneath the fabric. Satisfied with his appearance he reached into his bag and pulled out the most important tool of his trade: a thin bottle with a roll on applicator, filled with a clear liquid. Lupus Escort was _exclusively_ werewolf only., clientele and employees alike. They were the top escort company in the region and catered to everything from casual dates to red carpet events. And now apparently charity gala’s. There was just one tiny problem. Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. He was however an Omega which when coupled with a little werewolf pheromones made him smell just wolf enough that he could pass for one.

Stiles removed the cap of the perfume and rolled it on either side of his neck and then on the inside of both of his wrists, effectively covering all exposed skin as well as the scent glands werewolves liked the shove their faces in. He replaced the cap and slid the vial into the inside pocket up his suit and rolled his shoulders. Stiles wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen tonight but he knew one thing: given the chance, Peter Hale was going to die tonight.

 

The Hale Estate rested on the edge of the preserve, which served as their back yard. The mansion itself was sprawling, with high ceilings, pillars, and a large imperial staircase in front. Most of the girls had their faces pressed up against windows of the limo, eyes wide and chatting excitedly at each other.

“Oh my god it’s so big.”

“Do they live here all year!?”

“I wonder if _all_ the Hales are going to be here tonight.”

“I hope Peter is!”

Stiles tensed at the name, curling his fingers into tight fists, veins popping on the backs of his hands. Cool fingers slid over his and and the faint smell of Chanel No. 5 met his nose. His eyes slid to the redhead whose green eyes were a mask of professionalism. Lydia’s fingers tightened on his and she nodded minutely. Lydia had been an absolute goddess from the moment his phone rang to this moment in a crossed limo. She had been the one to create the escort service and with a series of carefully crafted algorithms she was able to rise her company to the top of A list escort services within 2 months. They had known that the Hale’s only hired from werewolf exclusive escort services so they had found a fix for that too. Stiles didn’t know the specifics of how Lydia got the werewolf pheromones, and didn’t really want to know, but she was the only one in the company that knew his secret.

Lydia had offered him the bite and Stiles entertained the idea but ultimately decided against it. The bite heightened all emotions and physical abilities and the head space he had been in when she had offered would have had him running right up the Hale’s front door and effectively getting himself killed before they had even started. So Stiles had waited, did his research, and trained harder than he ever had in his life. If he was going to go up against an Alpha he had to be on the top of his game with a few tricks up his sleeve. He’d spent countless hours at the gym and the fight club around the corner of his apartment building getting stronger and faster and he had even managed to put on some lean muscle mass. Lydia had put him through training as well. Teaching him how to control his heartbeat when lying to the point where, by the end, even she couldn’t be able to tell fact from fiction if she didn’t know him so well.

As the limo crawled to a stop Lydia squeezed his hand once more before letting go and pulling her clipboard from her purse which everyone took as the cue to shut up real quick.

“Alright Ladies, and Stiles,” Lydia began as she ran a well manicured nail over the list of names, “Erica you are with Boyd, Montana with Cora, Lilly with Isaac, and Stiles with Derek.” Stiles's head snapped toward Lydia so hard he was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. She evaded his murderous glare and slid her clipboard back into her purse before addressing the remaining girls. “The rest of you are here to mingle and make everyone feel welcome and comfortable. This is a high profile client and we do not want to mess this up so I expect _everyone_ to be on their best behavior. Talia Hale has also stated that the upper floors of the home are off limits. Under any circumstances.” The girls all nodded in understanding while Stiles just sat there, back ramrod straight, trying to process how exactly he was supposed to get close to Peter while tethered to his fucking _nephew._

Ignoring him, Lydia reached across his lap and pushed up the car door. Only then did her green eyes meet his before she shifted and pressed her lips to his ear, “Derek requested a male specifically. Trevor was already booked. It was the only way to get you in.” She pulled back and smoothed a hand over her perfect strawberry blonde girls and leveled him with a cold look. “Don’t mess this up. You only get one shot.”

Stiles ground his teeth together. There was nothing he could do about this now. He smoothed his hands over the front of his suit and cracked his neck. Then stepped from the warmth of the limo into the cold frigid air that encased the Hale mansion.


End file.
